


body talk

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>PJ shot him a sneaky look, then looked out over the lounge area. “Hm, someone’s a little jealous?” </i><br/><i>Dan rolled his eyes, knowing it was true. He</i> did <i>get jealous; very badly so.</i></p><p>OR: Dan is totally in love with Phil but has troubles admitting it and somehow it all unravels at some house party. This can be read as a sequel to Sweet Talk (hence the title) but doesn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body talk

“How are you holding up?”

Dan looked up, squinting. He found himself at a lame house party with Phil, or rather, he’d initially came there with Phil. But Phil had gone off elsewhere, leaving Dan hanging - no literally, awkwardly hanging over the bar leaning his chin against his crossed arms, legs limp underneath him, toes barely touching the floor from the height of the barstool - and now he didn’t know where Phil was. The whole ragdoll position thing wasn’t out of drunkenness or anything; it was just that he got sleepy when no one was talking to him in social situations, and it made him a slight bit too uncomfortable being alone while every single other person in the cramped apartment seemed to have someone to talk to. Just not Dan.

Male Voice Beside Him was PJ, who smiled at him, and it made Dan have to straighten up and turn around to be able to actually face him. How was he holding up? Dan shrugged wordlessly. He didn’t really know. He’d kind of expected to spend the night with Phil. Not like he didn’t spend enough time with him as it was, and not like he didn’t appreciate PJ’s company; that wasn’t the point. The point was… he wasn’t sure what.

He thought about Phil. When they watched an anime for breakfast in the couch last week, for the first time since they’d come back from Los Angeles. How Dan was sitting between his legs, back against his chest, and Phil had his arms wrapped around him. His warmth against him.

He sighed, heavily, way too dramatic, and PJ looked over at him.

“Aww”, he said in a baby voice. “Should I kiss it to make it better?”

He pushed his arm playfully. Dan recoiled, groaning.

Maybe the point was that Phil was supposed to at least stay within range throughout the night in case Dan needed him. Stay with him as support and protect him so he wouldn’t have to be brave on his own. Which he didn’t, and it didn’t seem he would. Dan realized he only really came to the party because Phil had told him he was going.

PJ sat down on the barstool next to Dan. The stereo was blaring some generic The Strokes song Dan didn’t know the name of. He didn’t care. He kind of just wanted to go home. 

“I evolved into an Alakazam the other day”, PJ said. Bragged. “Took me forever.”

He waited for Dan to say something. Anything. He didn’t. So he just sighed, too.

“Well, I’m going. You want anything?”

Last time they went to a party, Dan and Phil had been sitting in the corner. Cowering, almost. Together. Just listening to the music and watching the people. Stealing drinks over. Talking. 

Did he want anything? Phil. 

“No.”

PJ shrugged, about to walk away when Dan touched his shoulder.

“Actually”, he said, looking at him with puppy eyes. “A drink would be nice.”

PJ broke into a smile. Compassionate as fuck. He nodded and went around the bar to start mixing him a drink. He helped himself to the lukewarm tequila bottle on the bar, making a Margarita, presumably. A good friend. PJ or the alcohol? Truthfully, either would do.

He watched people dance to the music. Nerds in the corner, nodding their heads, tapping their feet. Watching pretty girls twirl around, their skirts getting caught around their legs. So desperately in love.

PJ took an unused but not necessarily clean cup from the top of the plastic tower on the bar. “What’s up, Dan? You seem a little, you know, out of it.”

Why was coming clean and expressing your emotions, no matter the person, so damn hard sometimes?

PJ nudged him in the side, calling him back to earth. Dan shook his head.

“Phil’s fucked off with someone, I think”, he spoke quietly, tiredly.

He realized it wasn’t a very good excuse. He sighed, sinking back into the bar. _Melting_.

“I can’t really bother anymore.” Which was a total lie.

PJ shot him a sneaky look, then looked out over the lounge area. “Hm, someone’s a little jealous?” 

Dan rolled his eyes, knowing it was true. He _did_ get jealous; very badly so. He looked over to where PJ’s eyes were roaming. Didn’t see it at first. It was fairly dark, and lights around the bar made it even harder to focus. But then he saw it. Then he saw Phil. 

He was at the other end of the room, sitting with… Dan nearly choked, it was that unbelievable. He was sitting with _some guy_ , someone Dan didn’t even know the name of. Some tall, dark and handsome man about their age, with dark hair, maybe brown, though everything seemed red in the light, and wearing a darkish henley shirt, one button unbuttoned, showing off that quite well-built body with the Prince Charming almond eyes that were undressing Phil more and more each second. _Help_.

Dan felt his chest tighten more the more he stared, staring at first to see if Phil needed Dan to be his knight in shining armor and rid of this nightly predator; staring still to try to read their body language and how much they were really flirting. 

_’Looking into each other’s eyes, check’_ , he thought. _’The guy running his hand through his hair to check its perfection, check’_. 

Easy. The rules of attraction. Body talk.

PJ put his hand on Dan’s shoulder. He didn’t react at first. He kept his eyes on them for another second, then turned his head around.

“I won’t even joke about it”, PJ said, though he was grinning. Dan noticed the drink in his hands and he made grabby hands towards it, and PJ handed it over. “But that’s the funniest thing I’ve seen all night.”

Dan snorted, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he found it as funny as PJ did. Hm… Nope. Nope, he did not. He pushed his lips tightly together, feeling as if steam could as well be coming out of his ears in a cartoon sorta way at any moment. Because, though he was panicking, he still wanted to be able to laugh at his own misery.

Kids, don’t fall in love with your best friend.

He stared down the drink instead, putting one hand on his chest. “Thank you for allowing me to drown my sorrows.”

He drowned a big gulp, shaking his head in slight disgust over the strong taste as he swallowed it.

PJ’s face scrunched up, concerned. “Hey now!” Then he smiled. “My pleasure.”

PJ didn’t know. No one knew. 

He turned his head again, looking at them through the crowd. Made him feel sick just to study them. Sitting close together in a couch. _’Laughing sexily at each other’s jokes or comments, check’. Shuffling closer to whisper something secret’_...

He thought about Phil again. Last saturday. His abs, the ones he thought of as non-existent, but Dan loved to secretly trail his fingers down until he fell asleep. 

_’Momentarily touching, check’_.

“Don’t think about it too much.” PJ patted his shoulder. He had his eyes on them as well. “Stuff like that can eat you alive.”

He turned back to PJ, smiling gently. Thought to himself, _’I want to fucking die’_.

“It can especially have that effect on you-”

“I’m going to the bathroom”, Dan announced quickly and jumped off the chair. “Watch my drink, willya?”

“Dan-”

He sprung off without saying anything else and made his way through the crowd of people. His head was spinning. His chest felt tight. Tears were stinging threateningly in his eyes as the enormous speakers started blaring Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division. _Fucking perfect_.

He had to calm himself. Gather his thoughts. Okay… Okay. It wasn’t like Phil was going to be taken away from something. He wasn’t going to die. God, that’d be quite too heart wrenching to even think about. So it wasn’t that bad. Was it really bad at all? 

Shouldn’t he be happy Phil had found someone who gladly showed his affection around actual human beings?

So it was… okay? Dan would possibly have to deal with a sickly sweet boyfriend roaming the house for the next few months… but…

Yeah, no. No fucking way.

He started squeezing his way over to Phil and his Prince Charming. The strong liquor was warming up a spot in his belly, a pleasant buzz radiating through his body. Made him a little wobbly, but thankfully also slightly less uptight than a moment before; his sadness and frustration had mostly turned to annoyance. He wanted to fucking go home, and Phil had to accept that. Yep. He was gonna be brave, all on his own.

Shortly after, he was close enough to pick up some of the words they were saying. Too soon. He had no idea what to say. He slowed down and eventually stopped a bit away from them, hidden in the crowd. He kept his eyes on the ground. Listening closely.

“-and I had to run like crazy to get out to the cab, like-”

“Out into the traffick?!”

“Yeah! But I got to it, and lo and behold, my bag was still in the backseat. Just sitting there.”

The stranger laughed, a low chuckle, and Dan fought his gag reflexes.

“That’s nuts, dude.”

He hated them for having such a normal conversation. He would have preferred if he could actually hear Phil be uncomfortable, something to be his cue for stepping in. But he just had to remain there, listening. Barely existing.

“Yeah, I know. And when I came back, what was Dan doing? On the ground playing Angry Birds, or something.”

Really? No one fucking plays Angry Birds anymore.

He held his breath and braced himself for gossip about himself. He stayed in the same spot, hidden in the midst of some people twirling around and flailing their arms to the beat of The Cure. 

“And who’s Dan, again?”

 _Really_?

“Uh. My roommate? Best friend...?”

“Oh yeah, that guy.”

“Well, I’ve only mentioned him like three times already…”

“No, yeah, I know. Sounds like I have a lot to match up to.”

Dan looked over at them. Phil looked a little flustered, even awkwardish. Dan couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Prince Charming looked over at Phil, grinning. He had his left elbow on the top of the sofa, leaning his head on his hand, left leg up on the sofa too. Too fucking confident. At this point he was probably just toying with Phil. (Or showing off his dumbass muscles...)

“It’s not like that”, Phil muttered, barely audible to Dan.

“Oh, I’m sure”, the guy said teasingly.

Dan couldn’t take it. He wasn’t going to. His heart was beating hard in his throat as he pushed himself through, and suddenly he was standing right in front of them. It was his cue.

“It isn’t”, he said quickly. “I mean look, I don’t have him on a leash or anything, ha ha.”

The laugh made it sarcastic but he really wished he did sometimes.

Phil looked up, startled at first, then he burst into a smile. His smile could light up the entire room. 

“Dan!” he exclaimed and stood up. “I couldn’t find you all night. Where have you been?”

Dan shrugged, thanking the Margarita buzz for his confidence. “Here and there.”

Phil giggled a little. 

Dan noticed the guy’s hair was actually dyed bright red, and that it wasn’t just the lights. Weird. He stood up too, and he reached his hand out for Dan. Dan grabbed it, shaking it once.

“Heard lots about you tonight”, he said, and Phil smiled crookedly. 

“I can only imagine”, Dan said. “Charmed. I’m sure.”

The guy smiled, but looked at Phil instead. And Phil just looked at Dan.

No one of them spoke, despite only stopping to catch their breaths a second ago. Dan didn’t know if he had ruined the moment, or if it all had been awkward smalltalk. He wished for the latter. 

He took it upon himself again to do something. Feeling brave - a little giddy, even - he yawned to try and send the signal to Phil.

He reacted immediately. “Are you tired?”

And suddenly, all the anger he felt washed away, and he didn’t understand how he ever could be mad at a guy like Phil.

Dan smiled sheepishly and nodded, sleepily. Though he wasn’t anymore. Phil nodded too, saying his goodbyes to the guy. A quick hug which actually was very quick. Then he grabbed Dan by the arm to drag him off, like they belonged together, putting a way more pleasant, curling feeling in Dan’s stomach than the alcohol. It made him feel extra good knowing they left the guy staring after them, deadpan, as they made their way to the door to grab their jackets. PJ spotted them along the way and gave thumbs up to Dan. Dan gave him the finger.

They made it outside and the crisp air hit them with relief. He heard crickets, birds chirping. It felt so nice with some silence and a lack of sweaty, slamming bodies. Dan took a deep breath in, calm finally hitting him. Because he was out of the stressful situation, and because he finally had his Phil to himself.

 _His_ Phil? Sure. Had a nice ring to it.

They walked home along the sidewalk, kicking gravel, listening to the rumbling of cars. Catching some Pokémons and whatever else. The silence was pleasant, like they didn’t need to talk. Dan felt content as long as Phil was close to him. 

When they reached their apartment they made it up the steps and through their door without saying much more than a quick thank-you for holding said door open for each other. When they got in, Phil kicked his shoes off and put his jacket away. Dan stood still, watching, waiting for space. Phil went immediately to sit with his laptop in the couch of their lounge. Dan took off his own shoes and jacket and waited a painful minute before following him up the stairs. He plopped down in the armchair opposite him, and Phil looked up at him, his eyes looking so ridiculously beautiful in the light of the pink evening sky outside their window. Dan had to divert his eyes not to fall flat on the floor.

He took out his phone out, messing around. Just wasting time.

“I really was looking for you tonight, though”, Phil suddenly spoke. “I wasn’t kidding.”

Though Dan could have sworn he wasn’t, he totally believed him. It helped him put the blame on the other guy, which wasn’t fair, but it made him at ease. Maliciously so.

“Yeah?” Dan looked carelessly at his phone. Scrolling, not really looking. “Seemed you were having lots of fun without me.”

Phil shook his head. “Not really. I think he was, uh, coming onto me?”

He was frowning a little.

Dan laughed it off sarcastically, masking his annoyance. “ _Wow_. You think?”

Phil was so clueless. Adorably clueless.

He saw Phil run his hand through his hair from the corner of his eye, looking smug.

“I mean, I did look pretty good tonight, didn’t I?”

Dan didn’t even want to think about it. But yeah, he pretty much did. He had dark jeans on and a plain white tee, and he’d been wearing his red, white and blue jacket. Hair a little messy, just the way Dan liked it. 

But he couldn’t say that. He never could.

“Course you do”, Dan muttered, smiling.

Phil smiled that crooked smile again, pulling his shoulders up. 

The most adorable creature on earth. Granted, anybody would try to come onto him. And granted, he’d be way too polite and way too fucking adorable to turn them down. 

“No, but seriously. I wasn’t anything.” Phil spoke kind of rushed, but sincerely. Then quieter: “We were pretty much just talking about us anyway. I mean, you and me.”

Their epic fail story of when they were going from LAX to Heathrow? Or had he told him something else? He didn’t want to ask.

Dan just shot him a wordless glance. Phil looked right back at him. And a thought suddenly struck Dan. The checklist was all there again, crossing things off in his head. How had _he_ been so clueless? It was obvious. The looking-into-each-other’s-eyes. The laughing-at-what-he-was-saying. The Phil-running-a-hand-through-his-hair. The way the guy had been looking at Phil but Phil had just been looking at Dan.

He wet his lips, trying to calm his whirlwind of thoughts. His revelation a bit overwhelming. He looked at Phil, now concentrated at something on the screen. Dan took a deep breath. He stood up and walked across the room to him. Not out of drunkenness, not out of jealousy. Just out of pure emotion. As one should. 

He sat down next to Phil, looking him dead on the eyes. Phil turned over, confusion plastered over his face. Then Dan leaned forward and kissed him. 

Phil didn’t move for a bit. But when Dan started moving his lips, he felt Phil slowly start to kiss him back, shaky hands moving up to be put on the sides of his face. Dan put his on Phil’s shoulder. They kissed harder, wet and sloppy, but not by any means something he’d rather back out of. He felt Phil’s thumb caress over his cheek, and for some reason he felt himself blush.

Phil suddenly pulled away, gasped. “You know I really wasn’t kidding now, don’t you?”

Dan kissed him again, hard, before pulling away too. “You spork.”

Phil grinned.

“I like you a lot, actually”, he said before they pressed their lips together again.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, rocking them both over with the movement, Dan ending up underneath Phil. Both of them chuckling awkwardly but immediately back to kissing. 

Dan wasn’t sure how much time passed (three minutes? Ten? Forty-seven?) before they found themselves sitting next to each other again, panting. Dan stood up, leaving the room to head for a shower. One he spend very long time in, because shower thoughts are a thing and he had a whole bunch of them. A little bit of “what the fuck?”, mixed with some “what does this make us?”. Then a little more of “what the fuck?”. 

He put on underwear and headed back to his room. He didn’t spot Phil along the way and didn’t dare peak into the lounge. So he just closed the door behind him and laid down in his bed, still confused.

He spent a few minutes on his phone - playing the new Star Wars game, _not_ Angry Birds - before he heard footsteps outside in the corridor. He looked up, putting his phone away. The sight was expected, but at the same time, not quite. In the doorway stood Phil, leaning against the doorframe, looking down. Dan furrowed his brow.

“Hi?” he said.

Phil looked up at him, smiling crookedly. “Hello.”

Dan smiled weakly. Phil was still, undoubtedly, the most beautiful thing in the world.

Phil chewed on his bottom lip, as if thinking.

“I just wanted to say- I guess, I’m sorry?”

“For what?”

“Well. Everything, really.”

Phil looked over at his bed, then started making his way over. He sat down next to Dan. Dan looked up at him, spotted some actual regret in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to walk away from you at the party. I really wanted to be with you. If that hasn’t been proven obvious yet.” Phil sighed. “And I know you hate when I leave you like that.”

Everyone knew about it. Everyone knew how stupidly possessive and jealous he was.

Dan noticed the dark red bruises and hickeys on Phil’s neck, which kind of just proved his point even more.

“I know”, Dan said.

“And I’m sorry for, you know, whatever just happened.”

Dan smiled at him. He shrugged. “It’s all good. Honest. I… wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Phil smiled back. “Me neither.”

Dan sighed, then motioned towards the bed.

“Cuddle?”

Phil nodded and crawled closer to Dan, laying down next to him. He put an arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him close. Dan turned the lights off. He buried his face into his pillow, feeling Phil’s warmth behind him. What he needed all along. Finally feeling so, so safe.

He remembered something he heard once. Something he, at the time, thought was the stupidest thing ever. _”The best thing about a broken heart is the person who comes and fixes it later”_. He couldn’t imagine a better note to end it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much troubles writing this which is why it sucks and I'm not too fond of it. Dan and Phil took me straight out of my 3 year long consistent writer's block, but I got so excited about writing again I drove myself into a new one. That's okay, though.
> 
> Two whole people (wow) suggested a sequel to Sweet Talk which is the only reason we find ourselves here today. Thank you for believing in me, and sorry to let you down.
> 
> The quote at the end is by my man Corey Taylor. Oh and yeah, the guy Phil was talking to was totally inspired by Markiplier. Sorryyyy.


End file.
